


Rumours

by whompingpillow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Rumors, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whompingpillow/pseuds/whompingpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is spreading rumours about Hermione and Viktor, so Draco confronts her and a full blown argument is looking likely when the totally unpredictable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tut tut tut, Granger, not what I would have expected of Miss Know-It-All.”  
Hermione spun round to face her attacker. Malfoy… who else?  
“And what do you want?” she hissed.  
“Is it true then?” he said, jumping down from the window ledge he’d been sat on. “Did you really do it?”  
“Do what?” she said, a frown playing it's way across her forehead. “I have no idea what you’re banging on about, so please enlighten me before I get fed up of your stupid face and resort to less magical methods of weadling it out of you”  
Hermione suppressed a smile as she saw Malfoy flinch. She hoped it was at the memory of their less than friendly encounter of the previous year when he’d got Buckbeak killed and she’d punched him in the face. To this day she still felt slight disappointment at the fact she hadn’t broken his nose, but hey ho, maybe this time.  


“No need to be hasty,” he smirked. “I just wanted to know whether Weasley’s been bullshitting again.”  
Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “What is that supposed to mean.”  
Draco looked annoyingly amused. “Well it’s only something I overheard him telling Potter last night. Potter seemed adamant it was a lie, but I thought, better to hear it from the horse's mouth”  
"Or should that be 'whore's' mouth?"  
She took a step forwards, arms crossed under her robes, and looked up at him through fierce eyes. “And precisely what is it Ron has been saying about me.”  
Draco’s face had gone beyond any level of withstandable smugness; under her robes Hermione's arms tightened over a book she’d just been reading in the library. “Only that you and Krum are hooking up,” he said. “And I don’t mean by going to the ball together, that’s old news. I mean proper you and him getting together, every weekend, on the Durmstrang ship.” Hermione blinked. She couldn’t quite believe this. First the argument with Ron about her decision to attend the Yule Ball with Viktor- he had gone on to completely ignore her since finding out it wasn't a joke-and now he was spreading rumours as well. What was his problem?

“Excuse me?” she managed to splutter. “I swear on Merlin's... I’m gonna…” Her voice trailed off and she rounded on Draco. “You better be kidding me Malfoy, because if you're not, I’m not going to be best pleased.” He took several steps back under her threatening poise and held his hands up in defence.  
“Honestly, Granger, you don’t think I have better things to do in my life than meddle around with your pathetic little love life,” he said. “It’s hardly my fault if Weasley's talking filth about you, and it's hardly in my nature to lie.” Hermione choked in disbelief.  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow questioningly then stood a while, waiting for an answer until finally she got enough of herself together to reply  


“No it isn’t true,” Hermione said. “Frankly I’m appalled anyone would think that low of me, even you, Draco.”  
“It’s always the quiet ones,” he shrugged, which made her smile just a little- even against her better judgment.  
Some mystery emotion flashed across his face then. Satisfaction? Triumph? Stomach cramps? She couldn’t quite place it…  
As quickly it had come and it had gone again, leaving her wondering whether it had been there at all.  


“Yeah, and the fact you’re legs are more tightly crossed than a nun with thrush kinda made me question the truth in it.” The moment had gone.  
“Oh I don’t be-bloody-lieve it!” she cried. “Finally it looked like we were about to have a conversation without you insulting me, and me resulting to punching you in the face… but I guess old habits don't die hard.”  


Draco just looked at her going through what appeared to be some sort of interior battle, when something happened that Hermione could only describe as completely insane. She was fully prepped- arms braced, book in hands, ready to swing- and expectant of him to make further comments about her virginity, when all of a sudden he lurched forward and kissed her on the mouth.  


She pulled away quickly. “What the…”  
Draco ruffled the back of his blonde hair. “Err…Christ what the hell Granger?” Hermione was wholly dumbfounded. What in the name of Merlin’s left stocking had just happened?  
“What did you do that for?” he said. “Jesus, why'd you think I’d want to kiss you, filthy mudblood.”  
“Are you joking me?” she stuttered. “We both know fine well that’s not just what happened!”  
“I don’t know what you’re on about, seriously Granger, you disgust me,” he sneered and without another word he ran off down the corridor.


	2. Passion and prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to find out exactly what the hell he was playing at and things become fiery again. But will it turn to more?

“Oi Malfoy, I need to talk to you.”  


It’d been a week since the incident, and Hermione was determined to find out exactly what the hell had happened! Her head hadn’t stopped spinning and she’d been trying- unsuccessfully- to get him alone ever since. For some reason, every time she’d seen him, a gang of his hateful cronies or the repulsive Pansy Parkinson would appear and the task was rendered unfeasible. They seemed to be none the wiser, and this disconcerted her; Draco obviously hadn’t told them or they’d have been first to taunt her; so what did that mean about the nature of the kiss?? 

She’d decided to follow him after their Potions class together on this particular day- everyone else from Slytherin had flunked out and Harry had already left with Ron.  
Draco turned round at the mention of his name, saw Hermione, and hastily tried to make a break for it. Not fast enough, however, and she managed to corner him up by a suit of armour.  


“Listen here you,” she started. People were still filing out of nearby classrooms and had started to watch, obviously expecting confrontation. “Ugh, look, come with me.” Grabbing his arm she led him up several flights of stairs to the seventh floor. They went through a secret passage concealed behind a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and came out opposite the Room of Requirement. Dragging Malfoy with her, she began pacing in front of it. "What are you doing Granger?" he hissed, but she continued to pace. _I need somewhere private to talk to Malfoy. I need somewhere private to talk to Malfoy. I need somewhere private to talk to Malfoy. _Looking up she saw her requests had been met and she pulled them both through the new door.__

 

She purveyed the room on entrance and was vaguely astonished on seeing what awaited them. The room looked more like a gigantic music booth than anything else, with acoustic foam lining the walls and sound absorption panels hanging from the ceiling. The only difference, besides the absence of instruments, was probably the two leather sofas staring opposite each other other across an oval rug in the middle of the room. There were a few oil lamps on the walls, but besides that, the only lighting came from the fireplace at the opposite end of the room. This suited Hermione fine seeing as she could already feel her face reddening with frustration as she got ready to let loose on Malfoy. The door swung shut behind them, and she dropped his arm and spun round to face him.  


"Talk to me Malfoy," she yelled. "You've been avoiding me ever since we...since we... since you friggin' kissed me. So I'm just a little but confused alright, and I think after all the crap you've been giving me over the years I deserve just a _little _bit of explanation! So please, enlighten me, because I'm so messed up with this!" He looked around apprehensively, avoiding her gaze, and it felt like an eternity before he eventually gave her a small grunt in reply. She let out a noise of her own, but hers was a disgusted one.__  


"Come on Malfoy, are you telling me that's all you got? For the last four years I've been under a torrent of your insults : bucktooth, goody-two, know it all, mudblood... did you give up on words and decided messing with my head is the best form of torture, because you're sure as hell getting more of a reaction this way. So fine, if that's all it is, go ahead and find your little pals and spend an evening mocking the poor mudblood who's _helplessly in love with the marvellous, pureblood Malfoy _. But just leave me alone for the rest of our time at Hogwarts because I am so done." She held her hands up in surrender at the last words and stood in front of him, waiting for a response.__

She watched what seemed like an internal battle going on inside him, and tried to decipher his feelings: initially there was anger, then fury, then frustration, and then, what surprised her the most, resignation. Finally he looked up into her warm brown eyes and in his own piercing silver-blue ones she saw only pain. No longer did he look like the arrogant Slytherin she'd come to dislike so passionately, but more of a vulnerable school boy, and she was vastly taken aback. She was about to say something when he began to talk.  


"You don't think, perhaps, I acted that way because I had no other choice," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm a failure Hermione... to my father, my school, and to the people I care about most. Before I came to this school I was a something, deserved to be bigger than everybody and anybody, that is what I had always been taught. At home I heard people talk about muggle borns with such hate and disgust in their voices, I got influenced. They spoke about what they did to those who stood by them as well-the blood traitors- and I got scared. I didn't want to be the victim of an onslaught, but somehow in doing that, I became yet another instigator."  


He sighed and looked away from her then, but continued to talk. "Coming into my first year at Hogwarts I saw the most fascinating girl with bushy hair and a beautiful heart and I remember thinking how exquisite a creature she was."  
He let out a small smile at this memory, but it soon turned icy."I mentioned her name to the other students in my common room, and all I got were splutters of disgrace and I didn't understand why, but I soon found out about her birthrights and so I pretended to feel the same as they did. For the last four years I've watched her grow into this beautiful woman and, although it kills me inside, all I've done to her is be a complete arsehole because I know inside that: a) I can never be with her; b) everyone would hate me if we did end up together; and c) I need the respect of others so maybe, one day, I can turn their thoughts around and finally get them to see how I do."  


Hermione stood there in complete astoundment, not daring to speak. Not that she would've needed to anyway because Malfoy went on. " So here I am, sacrificing my heart for acceptance and as I watch, I can only see her grow closer to others: a nerdy red headed dweeb who speaks down to her like she's beneath him, and a black haired hero who she is best friends with. Although it's obvious theirs is only a close friendship, her relationship with the redhead grows stronger also, and I can't fathom how he will soon be holding dear the girl who he continually mocks and takes advantage of whilst I stand on the sidelines unable to do anything, because I know I'm as bad, nay, worse than him but for very, very different reasons. I know you won't believe any of this, so go on, rip my throat out, crush my heart beneath your feet, goodbye and thank you for everything. I'll leave you alone now, because frankly I'm more done with myself than you could ever hope to be." With that he turned back to the door they'd entered through and made as if to exit.  


Hermione was still paralysed in shock as he gained on the door, but seeing him so close to leaving she snapped back to reality and yelled across the room.  


"Draco, stop!" and although her head and logic screamed at her to cease the actions they knew were seconds away from encountering, her heart screamed louder and she walked across the room towards him. He halted by the door, possibly because she'd used his forename for the first time since year one, and waited. She didn't really know what to think, but she'd been taken over by a strong, internal instinct. 

When she reached him she saw his face was questioning, but she didn't stop. Putting her hands up on his shoulders she leaned into him and gently caressed his lips with her own. They separated briefly and looked into each other's eyes, both set with shock, confusion...and most astonishingly of all a burning desire, rising and ready to explode. All at once they grabbed the other and their mouths moulded together in a passionate embrace. Draco had one hand in her hair, the other pressed on the small of her back; Hermione had both arms wrapped around his neck and together they fit like they had been built as one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still under construction but will be finished today. Hold on.

They had been locked together for what could've been hours (though it was probably more like ten minutes) and still the heat erupted from them like a never-ending volcano. Hermione had pulled Draco into a position up against the wall, so she had her back against the noise reducing cushions and he was pressed against her. 

What surprised Hermione most was how gentle he was trying to be. She'd pulled him against her in a fit of passion, but he balanced himself with a hand against the wall so as not to crush her with his own weight. The hand that had been in Hermione's hair had trailed down her neck and was turning her face up to meet his, not that it would've needed guidance by any means.  


She had her own hands hooked around his neck, pulling him down to meet her mouth. She was in control of the kiss, but Draco obviously was looking to regain some of that power and he parted her mouth with his own and began creating magic with just the tiniest caress of his tongue on hers.  
He took her bottom lip gently between his teeth and tugged ever so slightly; Hermione let out an involuntarily moan and felt herself flush with embarassment. It was in that second that she finally got a grip of herself and took a wider view of what was happening.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. She was kissing, Draco Malfoy!  


She thought the idea would cause her to recoil, but instead the rebelliousness of the situation urged her on and she finally took her lips away from his. Her tongue took passage up the side of his neck and she felt him shudder underneath her. She'd had make out sessions before- Viktor, being older, obviously had more experience and they'd got quite hot, but she had always been wary and, despite Ron's tales, she'd only ever allowed kissing.  
This felt different though and she let herself get into the heat more than she ever had before. She kissed the part of his neck where she could feel his pulse and it was his turn to moan as she introduced her teeth with a gentle gnawing rhythm.

His hips bucked once and his head turned to expose more flesh and she flicked her tongue, sucking, nibbling, kissing at the places she knew would have most nerve endings. His breath became heavy and she could tell he was avidly trying to suppress the moans that sometimes escaped his mouth.  
"Don't," she whispered. "Let me know. I want to know how you want me." 

In one sudden movement, he had brought her legs around his waist and was holding her up with his hands under her bum.  
She let a tiny squeal and looked him in the eyes.  
They were an icy inferno: flames of silver dancing in the light of the fire. It was like looking into his soul; she could see longing, that was plain, but beneath it there was also such passion, gentleness, vulnerability, and immense desire. He looked like a lost puppy in a pit of towering flames who'd asked for a lifeline but had been handed power of everything.  


It scared her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second go at writing fan fic, so please leave any comments or constructive criticism to help me out. The rest will come soon.


End file.
